Delicada
by Kao no nai tsuki
Summary: Tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana, pequeña e indefensa. Causándole curiosidad a InuYasha al ser tan diferente a él ¿cómo una niña podía ser todo un tema nuevo para el hanyou?


Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi autora de: "**InuYasha: Un cuento feudal de hadas"**

* * *

><p>Ella estaba ahí acostada boca arriba sobre la cama rosada, mirando curiosamente hacia el techo mientras alcanzaba sus pies con sus manos, reconociéndolos.<p>

InuYasha se encontraba sentado en el piso observando curiosamente a la pequeña, le causaba tanta curiosidad, ella se miraba tan tranquila. El hanyou podía hasta jurar que el mismo Naraku podría llegar de repente y ella permanecería quieta en esa misma cama mirando hacia el techo, como justo ahora.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?, el mundo podría estarse terminando justo ahora y a ti no parece preocuparte— le preguntó el hanyou frunciendo el ceño, la niña dirigió su mirada hacia él permaneciendo seria, sólo se dedicaba a mirarlo fijamente —. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿crees que estoy exagerando?

La niña sonrió al notar el rostro de InuYasha, el no cambió su expresión de molestia pero se sonrojó notablemente, bueno, ¡estaba intentando dialogar con una bebé!

—¡En un momento subo, InuYasha!— escuchó la voz de Kagome que se encontraba en la cocina de su casa —¡Sólo preparo la botella de Asami!

—¡Sí!— respondió InuYasha con mucha desgana, Asami permanecía sonriente sin dejar de mirarlo, él sólo suspiró cansado.

—Bueno, supongo que no importa— objetó el hanyou dejando reposar el peso de su cabeza sobre su mano derecha, siendo ésta apoyada por la esquina de la cama rosa —, después de todo el mundo de Kagome es un millón de veces más seguro a comparación del mío.

InuYasha acercó con cuidado su mano hacia la pequeña, Asami, y ésta sujetó con fuerza uno de los dedos del muchacho. Él por un momento temió que ella se lastimara con su garra, pero Asami no parecía tener algún miedo.

La miró detenidamente, era tan pequeña y tan diferente a él, comenzando precisamente por las manos. Las uñas lisas y sin filo alguno, peligrosas en lo absoluto; después las orejas, como las de un humano cualquiera. Suspiró pesadamente y se puso de pie.

—Tú no eres ninguna amenaza— re retó —, sólo mírate, ¡eres diminuta!

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, con una expresión de sorpresa. El hanyou refunfuño y la sujetó de una manera algo torpe. La miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido, la niña alzó su mirada hasta por arriba de su cabeza y sonrió al mismo tiempo que estiró su pequeña mano y alcanzó una de sus orejas caninas, tirando de ésta. El hanyou sintió su oreja palpitar por lo sensible que era así que alejó, de manera algo brusca, a Asami estirando sus brazos.

—¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso!

Ella se sintió sacudida debido a la brusquedad con la que InuYasha la alejó de su oreja, así que sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, sintiéndose muy confundida y algo asustada. Entonces comenzó a llorar. InuYasha se sintió nervioso ¡No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer!

—¡Espera!, ¡tonta, no llores! — le pidió acercándola de nuevo a él, intentándola arrullar de manera torpe, lo único que logró fue que Asami llorara más fuerte —. Mierda, ¡Kagome!

Escuchó los pasos que caminaban en dirección a la habitación, por el aroma podía imaginarse de quién se trataba. La joven miko abrió la puerta de su habitación sosteniendo la botella con leche caliente, en su mano derecha.

—InuYasha…— dijo Kagome entonando su voz con un ligero reproche escuchando a Asami llorar con fuerza.

—¡Fue su culpa!— se defendió InuYasha.

Kagome exhaló un suspiro y dejó la botella sobre su escritorio para poder sujetar en sus brazos a la niña, lo hizo de una manera tierna y cuidadosa, haciendo reposar la pequeña cabeza de Asami sobre su hombro mientras palmeaba suavemente su espalda.

—Ya, ya…— le arrulló Kagome, Asami se fue calmando gradualmente hasta que se sintió más tranquila en los brazos de la joven —, seguramente la asustaste InuYasha, los bebés se confunden fácil y eso les enoja.

—Lo siento, no sabía— se disculpó InuYasha cruzando los brazos y desviando su mirada.

—Descuida, ya pasó— comentó Kagome con una sonrisa.

InuYasha relajó los brazos y se acercó al escritorio para tomar la botella, pero inmediatamente dejó la botella en su lugar y miró molesto a Kagome.

—¿¡Estás loca mujer!— le reclamó —¡Esa cosa está hirviendo!

Kagome frunció el ceño mientras continuaba arrullando a la niña.

—Con tremendo grito que diste hace un momento, no tuve tiempo de esperar a que enfriara— se defendió Kagome logrando que InuYasha se sonrojara sin cambiar su expresión de enojo —. Sólo deja la botella ahí, cuando enfríe un poco le daremos de comer.

—Bien…

Kagome caminó hasta su cama, sentándose en la orilla de esta para después reposar a Asami sobre sus piernas, ella ya lucía mucho más calmada.

—Parece que tienes mucha práctica en esto, Kagome— dijo InuYasha sentándose a un lado de su compañera de viajes, ella sonrió alagada.

—Bueno, por las tardes yo solía cuidar niños pequeños con mis amigas después de la escuela, claro, cuando me sobraba tiempo— respondió sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Kagome…

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo cargarla?, hace un rato no supe cómo hacerlo y por eso lloró— preguntó InuYasha intentando no sonar como un tonto, Kagome se conmovió por la ternura del hanyou.

—Claro— contestó alegremente, sujetó a Asami y la colocó en los brazos de InuYasha —, debes poner una mano sobre su cabeza y con la otra sostienes el resto de su cuerpo— le indicó colocando las manos del hanyou en los lugares indicados.

—Que complicado…— se quejó.

—Sólo tienes que ser cuidadoso, a esa edad no pueden cuidarse por sí solos, debemos ayudarlos.

InuYasha asintió con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña que se encontraba tranquila entre sus brazos.

—Es tan frágil…

—Así es.

Un ligero silencio se hizo presente cuando entonces se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta principal de la casa. Kagome se apresuró y tomó entre sus brazos a Asami y se dirigió a la entrada. Una vez que llegó sujetó firmemente a la niña y abrió la puerta.

—¡Ahí está!, dulzura, espero que Asami no te haya traído ningún problema— comentó una mujer unos cuantos años más joven que la madre de Kagome mientras recibía entre sus brazos a la dulce bebé. Kagome sonrió.

—Ni uno solo señora Honoke, todo en orden— contestó Kagome

—Te lo agradezco mucho Kagome, también dale las gracias a tu mamá por convencerte de cuidar a Asami un rato.

—No hay problema señora Honoke, yo le avisaré a mi mamá cuando regrese de las compras.

Entonces InuYasha, cubriendo previamente sus orejas, bajó las escaleras con la botella con leche y una enorme mochila rosada donde se encontraban las cosas de Asami. La señora Honoke miró curiosa al joven de cabellos plateados.

—¿Y este joven apuesto?, ¿es tu novio Kagome?— preguntó indiscreta.

—¿¡Novio! — Contestaron al unísono los dos subiéndose los colores al rojo, la señora Honoke sólo se limitó a reírse por la reacción de los jóvenes, se acercó para sujetar la mochila, InuYasha colocó la botella dentro de esta y ayudó a la mujer a colocarla en su hombro libre.

—No les quito más su tiempo, queridos, y de nuevo gracias— se despidió la mujer con su hija en brazos comenzando a caminar en dirección a la escaleras.

InuYasha se quedó detenido mirando como la señora se alejaba con Asami, ella simplemente acomodaba su frágil cabeza en el hombro de su madre, alzó fugazmente la vista mirando al hanyou dedicándole una sonrisa, él le regreso una sonrisa discreta.

—¿InuYasha?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te encariñaste con Asami, ¿no es así? — preguntó Kagome de manera divertida.

—No digas tonterías Kagome— contestó InuYasha desviando su mirada —, anda tenemos que regresar. Sango y Miroku nos están esperando.

InuYasha entró de regreso a la casa siendo seguido por Kagome.

—¡Admítelo! ¡Te encantó cuidar a esa pequeña bebé!

—¡Deja de decirlo Kagome!

—¡¿Por qué no quieres admitirlo?

—¡No seas necia!

Una pequeña frágil e indefensa, a la cual no parecía importarle ni un poco su situación al estar frente al imponente InuYasha. Cuántos no desearían una seguridad así.

**FIN~**


End file.
